1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pop-top cans and, more specifically, to a gas release tab mechanism for a beverage container having a tab handle extending to divergent arms with a bar fixed therebetween having a pin valve extending from the tab plate bar through the tab plate with a pin valve gasket seated about the base of the pin valve. Further providing a tab plate gasket that in combination with the pin value gasket seals the tab opening when moved to a closed state.
To open, the tab handle is raised causing the tab handle bar to move the pin valve to an open state releasing gas pressure while also moving the tab plate from the end cap aperture where then the tab handle is manipulated to position the tab arms into the end cap aperture then rotating the tab handle until the tab arms are positioned under the end cap. The tab handle is then returned to its seated position thereby pushing the tab plate downward into to a fully open state. To close the tap plate, the tab handle is raised and rotated thereby moving the arms from under the end cap and rotating the tab until the tab arms are positioned on top of the end cap wherethen the tab handle is returned to its seated position thereby holding the tab plate securely against the end cap aperture therein sealing the beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other opening devices designed for beverage containers. While these opening devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a beverage container opener comprising a tab mechanism incorporating a gas release valve to release gas pressure prior to opening the beverage container aperture.
It is further desirable to provide a beverage container having a tab handle that is subjacently positioned to the beverage container aperture.
It is additionally desirable to provide a tab handle having tab arms that can be manipulated to keep the tab plate in an open or closed position.